


Sculpted.

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan appreciates Cullen's body in comparison to the mages she has been with in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sculpted.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

“Wow,” Trevelyan breathed as she watched Cullen remove his shirt. “Cullen, your body.” He looked at her and then down at his chest, hands moving to cover the faint discolorations of battles passed. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.” She was on her knees on her bed, leaning over eagerly so that her hands pressed against the sheets. His cheeks were still flushed from her kisses and made worse now by her stares.   
  
“You’ve… seen men topless before, I imagine.” She scooted closer to where he sat edgily on the edge of the bed.   
  
“Well, yeah, bunches. But I mean…” She trailed off and simply pushed one of his hands aside so she could look at the faded pink line on his shoulder that stretched beneath his collarbone. She bit her bottom lip a little and wondered what had caused it. Cullen put his hand back almost immediately. Her eyes traveled to his face where his mouth worked anxiously and the scar on hi slip wriggled from the movement. “Cullen,” she said his name to call him from his self-consciousness. He met her gaze with uncertainty. “You’re perfect.” He smiled that boyish grin he sometimes graced her with. His hand fell away from his shoulder though the other remained on his side. She ran a hand along his arm, feeling her way along the muscle. She squeezed his shoulder when she got there and bet he couldn’t even feel the pressure of her weak fingers through his own body. “Maker, you’re like a rock and I don’t even mean that in a dirty way. Your whole body is…” Her words failed her. “Cullen, you’re perfect.”  
  
“Flattery will get you places,” he responded in a lower voice, reaching over to pick up her hand and kiss the palm. She had goosebumps. “You don’t… mind the scars?” And now he let her look at them. Lip and shoulder and side, one on his back she hadn’t noticed from her angle. Fingers and forearm and a funny little one on his foot. All of them pink or red or white and smooth against his chiseled form. Little things that made him real but still like a dream to see and touch.   
  
“Why would I mind? Mages have scars too, you know.” He reached over and ran his thumb over her eyebrow, the one that was parted by the simple scar from a spell gone wrong. He rubbed it lovingly and she found it so strange, so enthralling that someone so strong and hard and filled with battle marks was the most gentle person she had ever share her body with. The only person she had ever really shared her soul with. “That’s not the only one,” she whispered conspiratorially. His eyebrows rose, amused and happy.   
  
“Oh really? It’s the only one I’ve seen.” Her fingers were walking over his abs, taking steps on each bit of definition. Somewhere along the way she had wound up on his lap, her thighs tight around his hips as he traced the lines of his body as if she meant to memorize them. When she heard his tone, saw the glint of playfulness in his once bashful eye she smirked and pulled her own shirt off.   
  
“Look at this one.” She thrust her elbow between them so he could examine the joint. “An apprentice cast an ice spell by accident on a step and I slipped and fell down them.”   
  
“That’s sounds terrible. But there’s nothing here.” He kissed her elbow anyway. She leaned into him so that she could kiss the scar on his lip. It was her favorite one. The one she had noticed right away, the one that had made her stomach flutter when she watched it as he spoke. The feeling of his chest pressed to hers was intoxicating. She didn’t think she had ever realized that this was a what a man’s body could be like. She had been impressed with people before—she remembered a Senior Enchanter who had seemed particularly well sculpted—and they paled in comparison.   
  
“I hope you don’t think me shallow but I love your body,” she said as she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. He laughed beneath her touch and she could feel his hands on her, running along her skin as she kissed him and felt the same feeling of adoration in those touches as she was putting into her own. “You feel so strong.” He laughed again happy and for once more than comfortable to bask in this attention. 


End file.
